


Money In The Bank

by starksgoatee



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Daddy Kink, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, It takes place at an atm, LMAO, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Sugar Daddy Jeff, This Is STUPID, jesus christ - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksgoatee/pseuds/starksgoatee
Summary: Andrew's card doesn't go through at an ATM so Jeff comes to help while a stranger watches.





	Money In The Bank

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is except, someday I wish this happens to me lmao enjoy! Please leave some love!! ♡♡♡

He was about two people behind a man trying to work the ATM. By his third credit card the man repeatedly rammed his head softly into the side of the ATM and took his flip phone out of his pocket. The woman behind the man scoffed and made her way back to her car muttering things in annoyance. I watched quietly as the other person in front of me left as well. I moved up closer and the man took off his hat revealing grey curls and turned back to give me an apologetic look. " Um, hey ." He said visibly relaxing when the person on the other line picked up the phone, and smiled scratching his head before putting his hat back on. He cleared his throat and turned his face back to the ATM, probably in hopes I wouldn't hear. " Papi.... I'm at the ATM, my card won't go through. " At first I thought I hadn't heard him right, but even as he whispered I heard it clear enough and I nodded in admiration. The man grinned and looked around and only two minutes later a taller man on a motorcycle parked next to my car and handed the man a credit card, a smug smile on his ruggedly handsome face. The man did what he had to do then moved out of the way giving me one more smile, " sorry about making you wait. "

" No problem. " I said and they were off. I chuckled and watched them go before checking my bank account seeing I had only 20 dollars on my card. " Damn. " I thought to myself. " I'm gonna have to find myself a papi ."


End file.
